


Насе говорит неправду

by Suoh



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Вечер, в который Насе много врет себе и окружающим, а потом наконец говорит правду





	Насе говорит неправду

Насе еще раз смотрит на скриншот карты, который подружка сбросила на почту. Красной точкой отмечено кафе, и сейчас Насе стоит прямо напротив него, остается только открыть прозрачные двери и войти внутрь.

Групповое свидание три на три, классический гокон. Насе достает из сумочки помаду, поправляет макияж, смотрясь в отражение в витрине, и наконец решается распахнуть дверь. Свою компанию она замечает сразу. Юри и Мики обе в красном — дурацкое совпадение — они машут ей, подзывая ближе, и Насе, не колеблясь, идет к столику.

Стулья заняты, и единственное свободное место остается на диване возле одного из молодых людей. Насе бегло оценивает их взглядом. По крайней мере этот, рядом с которым ей сидеть, самый симпатичный. С ровной кожей и в темно-синем свитере.

— Асуми вообще-то не опаздывает, — замечает Юри. — Поэтому предлагаю ее простить на сегодня.

Все шумно соглашаются, что простить ее, конечно, стоит. Насе через силу улыбается и заказывает себе черный кофе. Вечером ее ждет разбор кифу и игра по сети с Сакурано. Хотя та наверняка поймет, если Насе скажет, что была на свидании.

— Это вот Шо, это Казуя, — по очереди представляет Мики. — А это Юто. Теперь все знакомы, и можно начинать!

Насе думает, что с радостью закончила бы все прямо здесь и сейчас. Это даже не сожаление — разочарование от унылой предсказуемости ситуации. Сейчас все будут говорить и смеяться, часов в одиннадцать кто-то из девушек скажет, что пора собираться домой. Под предлогом проводить до дома их разберут молодые люди, каждый из которых будет надеяться, что перед ним не закроют дверь и что вечер на этом не закончится.

Приносят кофе, и его горький вкус немного приводит Насе в чувство. Она вклинивается в разговор и рассказывает, как на той неделе встретила в метро солиста известной рок-группы.

— …что это какой-то студент невыспавшийся. Только я подвинусь, как его голова снова мне на плечо падает! И встать как-то неловко, он же тогда и упасть может. Решила разбудить, а то мне уже было почти пора выходить, смотрю — а это и правда он. Уставший такой, синяки под глазами, но была уже Ичигая, поэтому я его аккуратно за плечо… Он извинился сразу, вежливый такой.

— Ичигая? В хорошем месте работаешь, — кажется-это-Юто придвигается чуть ближе. — Чем занимаешься?

Выглядит он так, словно ему и правда интересно, ради чего Насе встает каждое утро в шесть и едет в переполненном метро в центр Токио. В голове у нее за секунды пролетают долгие годы инсея, бесконечные проваленные экзамены, такое желанное звание профессионала. Записи партий, болезненные поражения и черно-белое поле боя, заполняющее доску до краев.

«Он не поймет, — шепчет внутри Насе девчонка, которая отказывалась от походов в караоке и на пляж. Которая ни разу не была в Диснейленде и вечно стригла ногти под ноль, хотя так хотелось дать им отрасти. — Сама же знаешь, что не поймет».

И прямая, временами даже резкая Насе бросает, прежде чем Юри или Мики ответят за нее:

— В издательстве работаю. «Алк-пресс» там находится, учебные материалы выпускаем, — в сказанном две трети правды, для Насе это непривычно мало, но отступать уже поздно. — Вытянутое такое здание с круглой дверью.

Как-его-там-Юто что-то понимающе хмыкает в ответ. Наверное, издательское дело его не очень интересует. Насе ощущает, как кто-то из подруг пинает ее под столом, но виду не подает. Пусть объясняют себе ее слова, как хотят.

От нечего делать она начинает придумывать продолжение своей легенде: кем работает и как проводит свой день, примеряет на друзей и знакомых из мира го роли из издательской среды. Кувабара был бы самым въедливым корректором на свете, отдел Кураты дружно строчил бы колонки о ресторанах и кулинарных мероприятиях, а курьер-Шиндо рассекал бы по городу с внушительной папкой документов. Приходят в голову и друзья из инсеев: Фуку, Хонда, Иджима. Насе с удивлением отмечает, что до сих пор помнит про них кучу дурацких фактов. У Иджимы, например, был чудесный почерк, и окажись он в издательстве…

— Ты так улыбаешься, — вроде-бы-Юто двигается еще немного и теперь сидит совсем близко, даже сквозь одежду чувствуется его горячее бедро. Это не неприятно, но почему-то немного неловко. Насе заставляет себя не шевелиться и оставить все как есть. — Вспомнилось что-то хорошее?

— Да, — кивает она. — Можно и так сказать.

Наверняка всех ее друзей тех лет этот Юто назвал бы коротко и просто: задроты. Насе заранее обижается на несказанные слова и тут же корит себя. И за трусость, и за ложь, которые идут бок о бок. Ей стыдно признаться, что дело ее жизни — старая немодная игра, существующая в консервативном и полном условностей мире.

«Неужели мне не все равно, что они думают обо мне?» — спрашивает Насе у самой себя и вместо ответа залпом допивает остывший кофе.

Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит притворства. «Ни слова неправды», — командует она себе.

— Вспомнила про старых друзей. С ними было веселее, чем с вами сегодня, поэтому я пойду.

Юри и Мики синхронно поднимают головы и смотрят. Юри с осуждением, Мики с сожалением, но обе интуитивно понимают, что спорить с Насе сейчас не стоит.  
Насе вытаскивает из кошелька купюру, подсовывает ее под блюдце.

— За кофе, — коротко сообщает она. — И хорошего вечера.

***

 

Слушая по телефону историю о свидании, Сакурано смеется. Замечает, что, может быть, не стоило срываться так резко. Может быть, стоило придумать повод…

— Так надоело придумывать, Сакурано-сан, — признается Насе. Она сидит в халате перед компьютером, на голове намотано полотенце, а по щелчку мыши на экране появляются круги камней.

Они с Сакурано болтают минут сорок, потом разбирают партию, а когда наконец прощаются, то часы в углу экрана перескакивают на ноль часов и двенадцать минут. Время позднее, а значит, кифу подождут до завтра.

Насе уже собирается выключать компьютер, как в углу всплывает сообщение о новом письме. Первые строки сразу цепляют взгляд.

«Привет, Насе!  
Это Иджи…»

Она тут же разворачивает письмо на полный экран.

Да, конечно, она помнит Иджиму. Да, еще играет — теперь профессионально. Да, со многими поддерживает связь и с радостью готова встретиться. Ответ получается сумбурный, пестрящий восклицательными знаками. Насе отправляет, не перечитывая.  
В следующем сообщении только одно слово: «Сыграем?». И ссылка-приглашение.  
Насе зачем-то закрывает лицо руками и раскачивается на стуле. Полотенце падает, влажные волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Хочется по-дурацки болтать ногами в воздухе.

Иджиме не нужно врать про издательство. Он поймет ее гордость, если доведется рассказать, как сложно было на экзаменах. Титулы и игры для него наполнены смыслом, даже если он сам отказался от этого пути.

Кликнув по ссылке, Насе переходит в онлайн-игру. Иджима ставит на пустую доску первый виртуальный камень, а Насе пишет ему в чате:

«Классический первый ход!»  
«Я такой и ожидала».

«И ты знаешь, я, оказывается, скучала».

В этих ее словах больше правды, чем во всем прошедшем дне.


End file.
